wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Mikado and Anri
This is the page for the relationship between Mikado Ryuugamine and Anri Sonohara. History Mikado and Anri met as classmates and quickly developed a friendship because of their positions as class representatives. They, along with Masaomi, frequently hang out after school around the city. In the light novels, after Masaomi leaves the city, the two begin to spend much more time together, to the point where most in the school assume they have started dating. Indeed, they have even become somewhat famous around the school for it. However, they both deny these sentiments and insist on being only friends. Relationship From the beginning, it is clear that Mikado has interest in being more than just friends with Anri and has made attempts to further this goal at various points. However, his naturally timid nature often prevents him from expressing his emotions clearly. After Masaomi leaves, Mikado decides to avoid entering into an actual relationship with Anri because he wants everything to be as it was for Masaomi when he finally returns. From Anri's side of the relationship, it is clear that Mikado's (admittedly somewhat feeble) advances towards her are starting to have an effect but, like Mikado, she is hesitant to advance their relationship. In chapter 4 of Durarara!! SH, it is revealed that Mikado and Anri have officially begun dating. Conflict In the light novels, the reason Anri tries to avoid a romantic relationship with Mikado (or with anyone for that matter) is because of Saika. The way she explains this is that, Saika fills its host with an uncontrollable feeling of love that manifests as a desire to cut people (since, as a sword, that's all Saika knows how to express anything). Since Anri locked away all her emotions after her parents died (specifically love), Saika merely balances out the emotions she has locked away which is how she is able to keep the spirit of the sword from going berserk. However, due to her time spent with Mikado, her emotions are beginning to reawaken and as a result, gives Saika more power. Bottom line: Anri is afraid that if she allows herself to fall in love with Mikado, it will give Saika enough power to take full control and cause her to hurt him. This fear appears to be well founded as Anri seems to have more and more trouble keeping Saika in check as the novels progress. As for Mikado, things get more strained after the Toramaru incident in volume 5. After seeing Anri save his life not once but twice with Saika, Mikado begins to realize how useless he is towards his friends, and resolves to become stronger. This causes Mikado's darker half to emerge and he begins acting coldly towards many of the people he knew, Anri included. When Anri confronts Mikado about this, he coldly brushes her off and even breaks their promise about keeping their secrets until Masaomi returned. He points out how she kept Saika a secret (he saw her use it during her fight with Vorona) and tells her to stay out of Dollars affairs. When Anri tells Masaomi about this, the two of them resolve to bring Mikado back to his senses. Role in the Wasteland Their relationship is the same as in the canon. Mikado took Anri's virginity while had a breakdown in "Mikado" during Caged Wonderland. They were engaged for a short time in Mad World before she died. He's trying not to sleep with her again in fears of her becoming pregnant in the current timeline and repeating the events of Mad World. Trivia * https://durarara.fandom.com/wiki/Mikado_and_Anri Category:Wonderland Relationships